


Silver Braids

by Thighkyuu



Category: Marvel, X-Men, xmen - Fandom
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:17:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thighkyuu/pseuds/Thighkyuu
Summary: It's literally just reader braiding Peter's hair





	Silver Braids

  You were extra hyper. It was obvious. You’d been extra energetic all day, nearly driving the Professor mad with your seemingly boundless energy. You talked more, disrupted class, beaten on your desk with your hands to the beat of a song, and nearly shaken the entire classroom with your bouncing leg. It didn’t help that you could cause earthquakes, and so the entire school had experienced minor shock waves all day. They were going insane. Absolutely insane. How many times did they have to nearly fall before the shaking would end???

  You had always been a mostly calm person, but today was an exception. It was as if all the energy you never used had been stored away only to burst free. And you’d gone on a spree. Not only had you cleaned half the mansion, pranked half the class and cooked most of lunch, but you’d run three laps around the school, done all the homework, created a new dance routine, and done half the hair of the guys in the school. And Peter was next. Warren’s curls had been expertly styled, Scott’s mess appropriately straightened, Kurt’s bed-head fixed back into his normal scene style, even Hank had gotten his hair done. None had any choice in the matter, they’d all simply sat still - Warren had even dared grumble a bit - as you styled each boy’s hair. They knew you’d get the energy out eventually, and they’d rather not have it come out as their hair being ripped out.

  You walked - skipped, really - through the mansion halls, eyes peeled for your boyfriend. You had a sneaking suspicion that he was hiding from you. You’d seen him this morning when you’d nearly knocked him over by tackle-hugging him, giggling the whole time. He’d thought you were drunk at first, but there had been no alcohol on your breath. You hadn’t seen him since but for one time when he popped in to check on you and saw you fixing Warren’s hair. You hadn’t seen him since that moment, but you had seen the look on his face. He’d known. He’d known exactly what was coming.

“Hey Y/N!” You smirked as you felt the rush of wind and an arm go around your waist. He’d found you on his own, no more searching needed.

“Hey Pete, ya busy?” You saw on his face that he knew he’d misjudged the situation. He’d clearly assumed that you were calmer now, and he was wrong. You relished in the look on his face.

“…No.” You grinned, looking over at him.

“Can I do your hair?” He winked, a sly grin on his face.

“That’s a bit kinky, babe.” You punched his arm, grinning.

“I didn’t hear a no.” You set to work on Peter’s hair almost absentmindedly, both of you seated in the middle of the mansion’s hallways. His hair was soft and silky as your fingers combed through it, and he hummed pleasantly through the process, meddling impatiently with his hands. You knew you were going slow, and you knew he lived life in the fast lane, but the fact that he hadn’t moved from the spot was sweet in it’s own way. Within thirty minutes, you were done and a complete giggling mess.

“What are you laughing at?” Peter asked you carefully, a silver eyebrow raised.

“Pete, you look gorgeous.” He sighed and stood up, hands reaching toward his hair. You knocked it away, a smirk on your face. 

“Nope. It’s gotta be a surprise.”

“But baaaabe-” He whined, eyes pleading.

“Nope. Surprise.” He pouted and you almost faltered. Almost. He had the most adorable pout. You heard someone coming and turned around to see the shocked face of Jean.

“You.. you braided his hair?” You grin, proud of you work. The braids were sticking out everywhere, yet somehow managed to look artful. A true masterpiece in your opinion. You turned just in time to see Peter dash into a nearby room and come out smiling.

“You were right, babe, I do look gorgeous.” He wrapped his arm around your waist again, kissing your forehead. Jean shook her head, walking away.

You two were an odd couple, to say the least. Odd and energetic and proud.


End file.
